villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Steele
Steele is the main antagonist of the animated 1995 Amblin Entertainment film Balto. He is an Alaskan Malamute with a bad attitude and mean streak, taking excessive pride in his popularity amongst both the village humans and the dogs and liking to bully Balto over his wolf-heritage. He was voiced by Jim Cummings. Role in Balto Steele was the lead dog on the best dog racing team in Nome, he first encountered Balto (in the movie, Steele's behavior towards Balto is an obvious indication that they have met on prior occasions) after being defeated by the latter in a race while rescuing Rosy's hat. Steele's behavior became much worse when Jenna starts to fall in love with Balto - as well as the fact Balto is faster, smarter and stronger than Steele. Out of jealousy, Steele felt Balto was a threat so he bullied Balto. When the town became sick, there was a relay race to choose who would be on the sled dog team that would relay the medicine. After successfully sabotaging Balto's attempts to enter the team of huskies that would deliver medicine to the village following a blizzard and an outbreak of illness, Steele became lost but refused to admit it, ultimately knocking out his master when he causes the sleigh to swerve uncontrollably in the snow, leaving him and his pack alone in the blizzard with no hope of returning home. However when Balto sought the team out and offered his aid, Steele had gone insane due to the ferocity of the blizzard; instead of being grateful, he became enraged and had a brief confrontation with Balto who refused to fight him. During this fight, Steele falls off the cliff but survives: in a final act of villainy he deliberately tampers with the markings Balto had left on the trees so that they would not find their way back. This clearly shows he doesn't care that the children would die without the medicine, showing his true evil. Steele returns to the village claiming innocence even blaming Balto for the "accident". Jenna sees through his lies, but the other dogs see him as a hero. Until Balto embraces his wolf heritage and is able to smell the trees that he clawed and he and his team eventually arrive back in the village with the medicine, much to Steele's surprise and horror. Therefore, Steele is left an outcast when the other dogs realize the truth, been double-crossed and turn against him. Dixie, Steele's biggest Fan dog, calls him "positively...disposable!" and slaps him in the face. He tries to explain them but they angrily refuse and leave, slamming the boiler room door in the contemptible Malamute's face and telling him to "Get lost". He finally loses the respect he once had with his fellow canines while Balto is treated as a hero. It is unknown what became of Steele after the events in Balto for he was never seen or mentioned in the sequels Wolf Quest or Wings of Change. However Phil Weinstein explained that in the original script for Wings of Change, Steele would be one of the volunteers who would help Balto on his search for Duke. Although we never see him in any of the sequels the character Niju is based on him. Personality Steele is arrogant, cruel, sneaky, jealous and selfish, representing everything that Balto despises. His hatred for Balto is made out of pure jealousy (as Balto beat him to the finish line). He also likes Jenna, but she sees through his lies and loves the pure-hearted Balto instead which further strengthens Steele's hatred and jealousy towards Balto. He was also a crafty liar, claiming that Balto and the rest of the team had died and at the end of the film, the undoing of his lies causes him to be shunned and hated by those who used to respect him. In addition, he was willing to cheat in order to win. Steele had no chance of going back on the sled team for it is possible that Balto had replaced him. Gallery balto-disneyscreencaps_com-348.jpg|Steele cheating by snapping his jaws at his opponents 63.jpg|Steele making fun of Balto. balto-disneyscreencaps_com-909.jpg|Balto racing Steele. balto-disneyscreencaps_com-919.jpg|Steele snarling that Balto's catching up to him. Balto-disneyscreencaps com-921.jpg|Steele snapping his jaws at Balto. balto42.jpg|Steele furious that Balto beat him in the race. Steele insulting Balto.jpg|"Do you honestly think any musher would put you on his team?" Steele and Jenna.png|Steele asking out Jenna. balto_steele.jpg|A frozen Steele refusing to admit he's lost. Steele insisting he's incharge.jpg|''I'll'' get us back! I'm the lead dog! I'm in charge! Steele 8.jpg|"Touch that box...and I'll tear you apart!" Balto-disneyscreencaps_com-5925.jpg|Steele attacking Balto in a maniacal rage. Steele 6.jpg|Steele falls off a cliff when the bandanna comes loose, but he survives. Steele vowing to stop Balto.jpg|"Go ahead, wolf-dog! You'll never get home! I'll make sure of that!" Steele deliberately sabatoging Balto's route.jpg|Steele deliberately sabotages Balto's trail. Jenna sees right through Steele's lies.jpg|Jenna sees right through Steele's lies. Steele hears balto's howl.jpg|Steele hears Balto succedeed in getting the medicine, much to his surprise and horror. B Slap.PNG|Dixie slaps Steele in the face. Nervous Steele.jpg|Steele nervously attempts to explain, but the others won't have any of it and angrily leave. Steele's defeat.jpg|Steele's defeat: Rejected as a hated outcast by all those who'd looked up to him and respected him. Trivia *Like Drake from The Pebble and the Penguin, Steele also shows several traits that were inspired by the Disney villain, Gaston. **All three are very popular in the area they live in and are adored by many females, except the respective heroines, Belle, Marina and Jenna, all of who know that the villains are not right for them. **They want to have the heroine simply because of their beauty. **All three try to get rid of the hero to ensure they get the girl. **All three are vain, muscular, arrogant, and believe themselves to be the best. **However, unlike Drake and Gaston, Steele does not die as punishment for his crimes or cause his own demise. Instead, Steele loses his fame and respect he craves so much and is left hated by the other dogs. Also Steele was possibly the worst of the three because after he failed to kill Balto, he tried to make sure Balto would be lost and not be able to deliver the medicine the children need. Gaston and Drake were evil, this is true, but neither have shown a willingness to sacrifice children. Luckily for the children, Jenna not only saw through Steele's lies but helped get Balto home by using broken bottles and a lamp to mimic the Northern Lights, helping the medicine get delivered and Steele losing his popularity. Also to note, Balto embraced his wolf heritage and was able to smell the trees he clawed. Along with this Steele did not seem to care for the children as he threatened Balto to keep away from the medicine by saying "Touch that box and I'll tear you apart.". **Also unlike Drake and Gaston, Steele never once used threats or blackmail into getting the female to be his. And also unlike Gaston and Drake who were focused on getting the female to be theirs, Steele didn't exactly care about Jenna. All he focused on was his fame whilst Gaston and Drake seemed more focused on getting the female to be theirs. *Steele is possibly banished from Nome by the other dogs for his lies, insane behavior and treachery and forced to live in the wilderness, where he could have either: #Starved to death. #Frozen to death. #Been eaten by a predator. #Died of natural causes since the story is in 1925 and told by Rosie as a grandmother in 1995, the time of the film's release. #Found a place called White Mountain and lived there. *Steele was originally going to be voiced by Brendan Fraser but a last minute change meant that Jim Cummings would voice him instead. *Steele is similar to Buster: both in love with a heroine who don't love them, both are liars, both are betrayed by dogs who used to like them, both are leader of a team/group and both are jealous. Interestingly, both have been dubbed by German voice actor, Thomas Fritsch, other villains being Scar, Forte and Joe. *Steele is similar to King Candy: both are hungry for fame, both thought their own rivals (Balto and Wreck-It-Ralph) are losers, and worst. Both told a lie to protagonist/deuteragonist (Jenna and Wreck-It-Ralph), that protagonist/deuteragonist (Balto and Vanellope) are in trouble, also they both gave something what Balto and Vanellope have (Jenna's bandanna for Balto's case, and Medal for Vanellope's case). Ironically Jenna recognized that Steele was lying, and Wreck-It Ralph didn't recognize that King Candy was lying. *Since fans noticed the mental sickness he had, he can be considered both a Hero turned to the Dark Side. *Steele is also similar to Arrow: Both are the rival of the protagonist (Balto and Rudolph and bully them for a reason (Steele bullied Balto because he was half wolf whilst Arrow bullied Rudolph because of his red nose). Both are in love with the main female character (Jenna and Zoey), who reject them and start a relationship with the protagonist. However unlike Steele, Arrow redeems and goes on to respect Rudolph after he saves Christmas. External Links *Steele - Love Rival Wiki Category:Animal Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Athletic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Male Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Outcast Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:In love villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Flashback villains Category:Frauds Category:Incriminators Category:Hero's Lover Category:Complete Monster Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Egotist Category:Fighter Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Traitor